Tigger
Tigger' is an always happy and excited fellow and the only known member of the tigger species. Tiggers are striped and bouncing animals who live in the Hundred Acre Wood. Tigger follow the tiger this way for everyone Unlike Pooh Bears, they don't like honey, they prefer to eat pop corn, ice cream and candies. Tigger is introduced in the book The House at Pooh Corner. In the book, he lives in the kangaroos' house, but in the cartoons he lives in a tree-house of his own. Tigger loves to bounce through the forest and to call everyone "Buddy". He also gives nicknames to some of his friends, like Rabbit, who he often calls "Long Ears". He believes tiggers can do everything and describes almost every activity as "That's what tiggers do best!". He often mispronounce words and sometimes create neologisms like "tiggerific". He also has an alter ego known as "The Masked Offender". He was voiced by Paul Winchell until 1997, and is now voiced by Jim Cummings. In the series My Friends Tigger & Pooh, Tigger is one of four members of the mystery-solving group known as the "Super Sleuths," along with Pooh, Darby and her dog, Buster. Appearances Books * The House at Pooh Corner (1928) TV series * Welcome to Pooh Corner (1983-1986) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) - Starred the following episodes: ** Stripes ** The Masked Offender ** King of the Beasties ** My Hero ** Tigger's Shoes ** All's Well That Ends Wishing Well ** Tigger's House Guest ** Tigger is the Mother of Invention ** The Good, the Bad, and the Tigger * The Book of Pooh (2001-2002) * My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007-Present) TV specials * Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) * Boo! To You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) * A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) Films * Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (short film) (1968) * Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too! (short film) (1974) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (short film) (1983) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) * Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) * Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too (2009) Songs Songs by Tigger include: * The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers (his theme song) * Get Growing (The Book of Pooh) * Mental Altitude (The Book of Pooh) * Nothing's Too Good for a Friend - with Rabbit (The Piglet Who Would Be King, episode of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Someone Like Me (The Tigger Movie) * The Whoop-de-Dooper Bounce (The Tigger Movie) Nicknames In the Disney Pooh productions, Tigger often likes to refer to his friends by various nicknames, which include the following: *'Pooh' - Buddy Boy, Buddy Bear *'Rabbit' - Bunny Boy, Long Ears, RaRa, Fluffy Tail, Floppy Toes, Fluff Face, Ol' Cotton Bottom, Fluffy *'Piglet' - Pigaletto *'Eeyore' - Donkey Boy, Gray Buddy *'Owl' - Beak Lips, Buddy Bird, Feathers *'Darby' - Dar-buddy *'Turtle' - Shell Boy *'Lumpy' - Lumpster Internationally * In Brazil, Tigger is called Tigrão, "tigre" meaning tiger. It's similar to Owl's brazilian name, Corujão ("coruja" means owl). * In France, he's called Tigrou.